1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens with two lens groups (referred to as a two-group zoom lens) of standard focal length range having a magnification of approximately two, used with, for example, a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional two-group zoom lens of standard focal length range having a magnification of approximately two usually includes a positive and negative lens groups, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. SHO 59-142515, 1-185607, HEI 1-239516 or HEI 4-114115, etc.